


22 minutes

by hippopotamus



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: isak tries to tell jonas that his safety marriage agreement with eva is the worst idea he's ever had. jonas tries to tell isak that he's just jealous because he's single.





	22 minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schedazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/gifts).



> isi!!!!  
> i... honestly don't really know what this is. i wanted to do something for ur birthday and i had this idea a couple of weeks ago, and i was like,,, hmmm you know who would like this fic? ISI! so here u go!! its defs not my best work, and as always, i Struggled with the ending, but i hope you enjoy anyway!!! and i hope you are having the best of days!!! lots and lots and lots of love to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
> ok ENJOY

“You really have a pact with your ex fucking girlfriend that if you’re both single at 30 you’ll get back together?”

It’s actually, all things considered, not the strangest thing Isak has known Jonas to do. Especially when it comes to Eva. It’s painfully obvious that he still has some feelings for her, and every so often Isak feels a little guilty about it - but more often than not, he just wants to roll his eyes in frustration.

Jonas just shrugs anyway, with no hint of self awareness. “I mean, we are still good friends, you know?”

“Yeah, but you _broke up_.”

Jonas shrugs again.

“Jesus,” Isak sighs. “Well, okay. It’s none of my business, anyway.”

“Exactly,” Jonas says. “Maybe you’re just jealous.”

“What, that I don’t have a deal with Emma to get back with her in ten years?” Isak asks with a raised eyebrow. “Hate to break it to you-”

“Not that,” Jonas says, rolling his eyes. “You need to get laid. You need a boyfriend.”

“The fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re single and you’re taking it out on me by judging me.”

“No, _you’re_ single, and dumb, and you still have feelings for Eva.”

“I - I don’t-” Jonas splutters indignantly, but Isak knows he’s won.

(He also knows that, actually, Jonas is right. He does need a boyfriend.)

*

There’s only one person he actually wants to be his boyfriend, though. And that makes him sound like a complete fucking girl, _god_.

But there’s a guy, Even, who sits next to him in class, and smiles at him, and jokes with him, and all in all makes his heart jump a little bit wildly in his ribcage.

Isak has started getting to class early just so he has an excuse to talk to him. They talk about anything and everything, weekends and childhoods and futures, likes, dislikes, anything in between. Isak can’t get enough of it, of Even. It's kind of embarrassing.

This week, he's twelve minutes early to class, and yet again, Even is already there, even at this time, two coffee cups next to him.

That's another thing Isak can't handle about Even. Ever since they bumped into each other at KB, ever since Even knows what coffee Isak drinks, he buys it for him before class.

He looks up and smiles at Isak when he comes into the room, and holds out the coffee.

“You know it's meant to fifteen minutes _late_ with starbucks, right?” Isak says,

Even rolls his eyes good naturedly. “Never heard that one before,” he says sarcastically. “Certainly not from you.”

“Fuck you, my jokes are always original, all the time.”

“Oh, of course.”

They both grin at each other for a second, before Isak accepts the drink and sits in his usual seat next to Even.

“Good weekend?” asks Even, and Isak nods.

“Yeah, pretty great, yours?”

“It was alright. Uneventful. But, uh, hey, it's my birthday next weekend, I'm gonna be having a party, you should come?”

He asks it as if Isak would say no to anything that Even asked of him.

*

They've hung out outside of class before, bumping into each other at KB and the library, and places like that - but it's never been deliberate. Even has never invited Isak anywhere before, and it feels kind of significant.

It's possible that he's overthinking it - no, scratch that, he's definitely overthinking it. But still, he's excited. He's going to Even’s house.

For a party. But whatever.

He brings Jonas along for moral support, because Even said he could bring guests, and then Jonas decides to bring Eva, so the moral support is less moral support and more that Isak being a third wheel again.

But it's not hard to find Even. He's surrounded by people, in the middle of the room, and Isak watches for a moment before Even catches his eye and lights up with a grin wider than the one he already had.

He makes his way over to Isak, squeezing through the crowds until he finally arrives in front of him.

“Isak! You came!” He pulls Isak into a hug, and at first Isak freezes, but quickly relaxes into the warmth of Even.

“Yeah,” Isak says, slightly breathless. “Of course I did. Happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Even says. “Did I tell you it's actually tomorrow?”

Isak raises an eyebrow. “You didn't.”

“Well. You can't have much fun on a sunday, so.”

“Fair enough. You have to be awake until midnight, then?”

“Of course.”

“Not like it's difficult for you,” Isak adds, remembering countless times that Even has recounted his tales of staying awake until 4AM, walking the streets of Oslo until he finds something exciting to do.

Even gives a sheepish smile. “You got me,” he says. “Anyway, there's, uh, drinks in the kitchen, and stuff, if you like?”

“Oh, yeah,” Isak nods, remembering that Even has a whole party full of people to spend time with. “Yeah, I'll just, uh…” he tails off, making no move to go anywhere.

Even puts a hand on his shoulder. “I'll find you later, okay?” he says, and then his friends are pulling him away to greet someone new.

Isak smiles to himself when Even's gone, then looks around and notices that he's already lost Jonas and Eva, and sighs, heading into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

*

He’s rolling his eyes at Jonas across the room, talking non stop to Eva, when Even finds him. It’s half eleven, and he leans against the wall next to Isak with a grin.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Isak replies, finally taking the opportunity to look at something far more pleasant than his best friend’s fruitless attempts to win back his ex.

“Who’s that?” Even asks, nodding towards Jonas.

Isak tells him, and although he didn’t realise there was worry on Even’s face, he notices when there’s relief there instead.

“Oh, your best friend, right?” Even says.

“Yeah,” Isak says. “Why, who did you think he was?”

Even huffs a quiet laugh. “You looked like you were upset that he was talking to that girl. Thought you might have a crush,” he elbows Isak in a teasing gesture, but Isak is caught up remembering the relief.

He hesitates a little too long before he laughs.

“Or - do you?” Even asks. “Shit, man, wanna talk about it?”

“No, fuck no!” Isak says emphatically. “Jeez.”

Even flicks his eyebrows up and raises his hands in a placating manner. “Okay, okay, sorry!”

“God,” Isak murmurs, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I do not have a crush on him.” He emphasises the _him_ a little more than he intends to, and hurries to continue. “It’s just that he’s a complete idiot, that’s his ex that he’s talking to, and he claims that they’re just good friends now, and he’s over her and everything, but last week he went and made a fucking safety marriage agreement with her, like if they’re both single when they’re 30, they’ll get back together, but it’s obviously a cover up because he’s so desperately still in love with her, and it’s kind of pathetic, you know?”

Even just smiles widely. “I _think_ I managed to keep up with that, yeah.”

“Sorry,” Isak mutters. “He was just annoying me with it last week. I told him he was dumb, and he said I was just jealous that I didn’t have anyone to have that agreement with.”

“Maybe you are?” Even suggests.

“Oh, god, don’t you start, now. I’ll fucking-”

“I’ll be your safety boyfriend,” Even says, as calmly as if he’d just suggested that they get another drink, because Isak realises, as he goes to take a sip, that his is completely empty, and he has no excuse not to delay answering the question - and nothing to make his mouth less dry.

Somehow, he keeps his cool, despite his insides feeling like the ocean in a storm. “Deal,” he shrugs.

“Nice,” Even says. “When’s the limit?” he asks

“Huh?” Okay, not as cool as he thought. The cool lasted for all of five seconds, until Even took it further than he intended, further than just a joke.

“Like, when do we get together? If we’re both still single by the time we’re…?”

“Oh, uh-”

“How about by the time I’m 22?”

“By - by the time you’re - uh…”

“22,” Even repeats, grin wider than it’s ever been. “That’s in,” he glances at his watch. “22 minutes, actually.”

Isak can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. “Yeah, okay,” he says. “Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i'm on [tumblr!](http://biyazkhan.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
